5:26 - Into the night
by basicwriterstyle
Summary: Can't do summaries well, but this is a two-shot on Jane's and Maura's POV and a continuation of the season 6 finale! Hope you give this baby a chance and maybe leave a comment or two? :-)
1. Chapter 1- Jane's POV

Author's note:

Hey guys! Im totally new to this, and this is my first one-shot I've ever written, based on last night's season 6 finale. It sets immediately after the scene of Jane calling Maura's phone. Have been wanting to try writing something with Rizzles and I felt this was an appropriate start to maybe a future fanfiction writing addiction? :-) Please dont mind my grammar mistakes and any/all criticism is warmly welcomed. Btw, if you guys like this one on Jane's POV, I would love to post Maura's one as well! Please be kind to one another, and now enjoy the one-shot!

Jane's POV

She had felt like an idiot. Here she was, standing in the living room of this magnificent house and it's hostess was not even in sight. What kind of best friend is she? How could she say 'there was nothing left to take' ? Maura was her everything. Of course she would've forgotten the safety of her best friend, Of course she would've forgotten to call her and inform her about Ma, Of course she took her for granted.

The entire day, all Maura has been doing is asking about her wellbeing, asking how she was coping, suggesting to Jane that she should be take more caution in her surroundings. Yet all Jane could think of was finding the killer/arsonist involved in this, thinking back, Maura would comfort her and tell her that this is precisely why Jane was such a great detective. But how could she be one, when she couldn't even protect her best friend? Her soulmate? This isn't the first time she had _led danger_ to Maura, and hell, she wouldn't ever forgive herself if anything happened to the woman that supported her every single damn time.

Yet here she is, standing in the living room of her best friend's house, calling her phone. Thinking back, the 'mini vacay' they had a week ago to LA when they needed to head over to check some case files seemed miles away. That comfort in walking side by side with Maura on the beach, laughing at pet monkeys, more specifically a Capuchin monkey that Maura couldn't stop talking about, causing Jane to roll her eyes the entire journey back to the hotel. Like the world of murders and serial killers was left behind in that short fifteen minute walk, Jane couldn't help but admire the sun shining in the doctor's honey blonde curls and drift off on the idea of living in LA with her, enjoying the sun and sand. Yeah, that doesn't sound all that bad.

But that same comfort brought Jane back to reality, questioning herself on why she didn't just send a text to Maura. Why she didn't just inform Maura about her whereabouts, and then question the doctor's on hers? That way she would have a headstart on where to look, on where to find _her_ honey blonde. Now she's just grasping in the dark, while the doctor doesn't pick up a single of her damn phone calls, sending her mind into overdrive filled with panic and worry. Korsak is over the phone with Nina, tracing the doc's GPS phone signal, while Frankie is comforting Ma and trying his best to explain the situation. It was then that Korsak gave her a look, the look that only meant one thing, that they've located her through her phone.

And it was then that she grabbed her jacket, flung the front door open without a care in the world, Ma would scold her for that but she'll deal with it later, heck even Maura would nag at her for being so rough, but now all she could think of was wrapping her arms around her, running straight to her like a homing beacon. And into the night Jane Rizzoli went, taking a step out into the darkness which awaits her, looking for that trace of honey blonde locks.


	2. Chapter 2- Maura's POV

**Author's note:**

 **Thank you for all the reviews I've received ;-) You guys have no idea how much this means to me, and that I would love to reply to the reviews if only didn't have a 48hr pm-ing rule hahaha.**

 **As for my reply to janebychoice(guest): I can't say this season was any different than the other 5 seasons, but I am hoping that they would get together by season 7(last season), as it was once implied that Maura was very versatile with her sexuality! As for Jane in the season 6 finale, maybe she'll understand that she needs to cherish/treasure her dear best friend more and cross that best friend line ;-) If you can hold off the temptation of watching season 6, then wait for it to return around July 2016, that way you would be more at ease!**

 **Thank you guys once again, and lemme know if you want this to be more than a POV! I will try my best, and once again, all comments/criticism is warmly welcomed. Please be kind to one another and enjoy this POV!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, though I would love to get into that beautiful big brain of Maura's.**

* * *

Maura's POV

She was struggling, gasping for air, was this what Jane had felt when she jumped into the freezing cold water and almost drowned? Moist. She knew what this feeling was. Thin cloth wetted with chloroform was over her nose and mouth in seconds. Panic surged through her veins as she tried desperately to hold her breath, cardiac arrhythmia, live damage, not to mention she read an article somewhere that chloroform was a suspected carcinogen. But her kidnapper's grip was too strong, and her constant struggling made her lose oxygen by the seconds, before she knew it her body desperately needed air and she involuntarily made a small gasp, inhaling the chloroform. Grogginess took over and it seemed that the kidnapper felt her lose her death grip, before deciding to land a blow to the back of her head, effectively knocking the ground out of her.

Darkness engulfed Maura. Warm, slightly hot even, but so very comforting wrapping itself around Maura. Remembering distinctly that slow walk back to the hotel she and Jane had when they were in LA was really warm, making Maura relate back to this same feeling she was experiencing now. However this was different, this isn't LA. She isn't walking side by side with Jane, bickering on the species of a certain monkey. She isn't feeling the same comfort of sand under her toes and splashes of water over her feet. And she most definitely isn't hearing the detective's husky bellowed laughter next to her.

No, indeed, this heat she is feeling is suddenly suffocating and an unpleasant smell of transmission fluid wafting in the air. Iron, why is she smelling iron?

Maura rouses awake, to find her hands and feet bound. Well, figures. She was kidnapped, but why? And how? Looking around, it was pitch black, but guessing from the small slit that Maura presumed was a window, now boarded up by loads of cardboard, it should be dawn soon enough. She tried to squirm towards the sliver of light, but failed miserably when she was on her side, and the throbbing pain at the back of her head wouldn't leave her alone, long enough to muster the strength to do anything.

How did she end up getting kidnapped? Well, for sure she was drugged and dragged away, she remembers that much.

How long was she kidnapped? Based on the throbbing on her head, she most probably had been drugged for a long time. She wouldn't have forgotten this excruciating pain if she had woken up earlier, and she was certain on one thing, she was super malnourished. Which concluded her theory of being kidnapped for more than 48 hours, and that her kidnapper had bandaged her head up quite sloppily just to stop the blood, and keep her barely alive.

Everything in her memory seemed so fuzzy, as she recalled arrivng at a crime scene and hadn't seen Korsak or Jane, or any crime techs/police officers in fact, except an empty police cruiser.

 _Jane._

Maura hopes she's safe, if not that, then what was the reason for hiring that bodyguard? She had read his resume and found out of his skill/passion of cooking. Now that was slightly surprising, but not unheard of, burly men interested in spending their time in the kitchen. Jane would scoff at this and remark saying men like these are the reasons why she didn't date Jorge in the first place. And now, she has one with her, cooking for her insatiable appetite.

Smirking, Maura rolled to her other side, trying her best to locate a door or some kind of exit, but was once again faced with pure darkness. Maura couldn't believe how calm she was in this situation but she knows it has something to do with a certain detective that is out there desperately finding her.

When was the last time she had seen Jane? Knitting her brows together, channelling her pain to thoughts of Jane, she smiled when she pictured a signature 'Rizzoli grin' Jane. She began regulating her breathing, using the basics of her yoga techniques to help her, as she imagined her and Jane going about their daily morning routine in her kitchen, giggling over cute pictures of TJ that Tommy sent her and Jane complaining about how slow Maura makes her 'coffee porn'.

Her wound started to send another wave of throbbing, pain neurons activating throughout her with an intensity she had never experienced before, pretty sure it's a mild concussion, silently banging away in the darkness. She tried focusing on the sounds of her surroundings, tried to go back to the calming perfect picture she had in her head minutes ago, but any attempts made was futile. Was that a dog barking? She wasn't even sure now. Her hypersensitive ears slowly failing her. But as the barking became louder and louder, so did her throbbing. Her vision was slowly blurring and she saw no use in opening, her now hooded eyelids, any further. She started to picture in her head, Jane, _her_ detective cooing her to sleep, telling her it's all going to be okay.

So she did, relaxing as she slowly drifted off to the land of slumber.

Until a loud 'thud' was heard, momentarily disrupting the constant throbbing noise in her head. And her super sensitive nose smelt it, that familiar calming wave of lavender washing over her, the last piece that won her battle of consciousness, calling her over to the other side. Once again engulfing her in the scary darkness, but this time with her protective shield, she knew distinctively belonging Jane.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please excuse any grammar mistakes and I'm not really good with the scientific stuff , thus the few terms thrown in there, but tried my best! Hope it doesn't offend anyone out there if I had gotten anything wrong. I hope you guys liked this two shot! If yall wish for this to be more of a story/continuation, please do let me know!** **As usual, thank you for reading this and feedback would be much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3- On my road, walking me home

**I don't own R &I in any way, but am still waiting for my Jane and Maura moment in my life, sigh.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all as always for the comments and I decided to continue this story even though I myself am not sure how far/how many chapters I can write about this. Please excuse any grammar mistakes and medical terminology as I kinda just googled most of them like everyone else does lol. I would be focusing more on Jane/Maura feelings than the crime and science stuff happening around, so if you want a heavy crime base story, I'm sorry but this isn't the right place :p Then again, I will definitely write a decent job on who to blame the crime on, blah blah.**

 **A/N part 2: I had redone certain things, thus I re-posted the two chapters, major difference is just that Maura was kidnapped for more than 2 days. I have to thank obsi2 for the constant advice 3** **Now on to the story!**

* * *

She watches everything, the noises, the flurry of activity moving around her as she focuses on the rise and fall of a certain woman's chest. Finally releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding on to. Exactly like how she realised, the tight grip she had on Maura when the paramedics arrived to take over. It had taken her slightly over twenty-four hours to find the blonde, and she should be feeling relieved that the medical examiner was now safe, being treated to by doctors and nurses everywhere. Yet, what is this aching feeling she is having? Eating away at her like a bad infection that just won't leave.

A tap, nudge, push, she didn't know which was it, but it clearly had broken her concentrated trance on the honey blonde's features across the ward. Annoyed, she turned and gave her signature Rizzoli glare, which meant that whatever this person had to say better be damn well important and had better spill it fast, cause she can't spare another second not studying the other woman's face she had suddenly found so interesting after 5 years of being best friends.

A male doctor, dressed in dark blue scrubs was standing behind her, a few inches shorter than Jane but had a poker face on, so as to not show any fear or discomfort under the glare that Jane was channelling all her energy into. He remained calm and drew a deep breath, before introducing himself and informing Jane of Maura's prognosis.

Suddenly switching her demeanour, Jane listened to the best of her abilities when she understood that this man was Maura's doctor that just cracked open the skull of her beloved. Once again, terms flew over her head such as gastric lavage, which Doctor Miller, Muller, whatever his name was, said they had to pump Maura's stomach contents, and that they had done a tox screen on her, to find that there were several drugs used as tranquilizers to constantly put Maura into a deep sleep. He continued on saying that Diazepam was the main drug that was used the most, and when they had opened her up, found out that several parts of her brain had inadequate supply of blood due to the blunt-force trauma she had received on her head. Thus, they had went ahead and put in her in medically-induced coma for the time being. He had informed her that they would be constantly checking on her round the clock, and if the swelling recedes, they may try to lighten up the coma and see what her level of function is.

Jane stood there, shell shocked, partly due to what the doctor had said, as she tried to digest everything in her, the other was her heart trying to wrap itself around the word 'coma'. Sure, her brain understood that this medically-induced coma was reversible, but her heart wouldn't listen and kept pounding harder and harder against her chest, filling her lungs with that constricting, tightening, feeling known as panic. And boy was she panicking, even the doctor in front of her knew it and began to sat her down, assuring her by adding that these kind of cases usually lasts about a week, two weeks tops, for a full recovery, over the years of his expertise as the attending Neurosurgeon of this hospital.

She was making small, inaudible gasps for air, when strong hands were holding her sides, squeezing her arms, signalling to let go of the air she was holding on desperately, as if holding it would stop the time. She didn't even realize Frankie and Korsak had arrived, both were next to her throughout the whole 'story-telling' by the doc, and that Frankie was the one physically grounding her in her chair with his hands.

Jane sat there on the seats just outside Maura's ward, between Korsak and Frankie, for a whole five minutes processing whatever info was dropped on her.

She started to feel sick, she wanted to puke, wanted to do whatever was possible to get this disgusting feeling that was resting right in the pits of her stomach. She finally understood why that large tube was forced down Maura's throat just now, why a weird, vaguely similar to a slurping noise was produced from it. She remembered to when the doctors and nurses had given her AED more than once, shocking her lifeless body a few times before a beat on the monitor was heard in the silent room, like a gunshot to start a race, everyone ran around, scrambling to stabilize Maura. She was wishing then that she was a doctor right that instance, or have some sort of damn certificate that showed she graduated med school, so she could go in there and help the one person who needed her the most right now, and Jane needed her too.

Jane needed her to be _safe_. She had watched the scene unfold in front of her, and the entire time swallowing the lump in her throat, the tears that were threatening to unleash its floodgates, if Maura had not come back to her in one piece after that moment.

Drying her slightly damp eyes, she pushed herself out of the chair and entered the ward, walking right up to the woman who had tubes sticking out of her arm, and god knows where else. Even in a comatose state, she never fails to look so magnificently gorgeous, wearing a hospital gown, Maura would deem as ugly and horrendous, looked like a new fashion statement Elle magazine had published. Chuckling slightly, Maura manages to look like, Jane quotes internally "going for a photoshoot", _even_ with a hospital gown.

She places her calloused hand over Maura's thin arm, and bends over to kiss her cheek, resting her forehead against the smaller woman's. After a minute of feeling the familiar warm skin under her now flushed cheeks, and hearing the slow, deep breaths that came out effortlessly from the pale woman under her, Jane quickly stood up and turned around, to find her partner and brother staring at the armrest and window sill, with sudden interests in their eyes, anyone would mistake them for contemplating to redecorate this ICU ward. Mentally shaking her head, Jane walked out of the room in long, fast strides, towards the nearest toilet. Frankie had tried to follow suit, but Korsak had stopped him when he was about to dash after his sister.

She knelt before the toilet bowl and started to puke her 'guts' out, or maybe more of her stomach contents. As if on cue, she could hear Maura reprimanding her that her 'guts' would never come spilling out of her mouth while she was still alive on this earth. Unknowingly to herself, she made an attempt to smirk at her thoughts, but looking at the reflection on the toilet mirror, that feeble attempt seemed like a failure, and was quickly washed away, making sure her breath didn't stink as well.

Sliding into one of the chairs next to Maura's bed, Jane held her hand like it's the most natural thing in the world, as Jane melted into the warmth emitted from Maura's hand. Maura's soft hand moulded itself into Jane's rough, scarred palms, and Jane unconsciously started rubbing and massaging them, the same way Maura would do for her.

Glancing around, Jane saw Frankie near the nurses' station outside the ward, most probably talking to Ma and updating her about, well, everything. She spotted Korsak on the phone too, earlier when she rounded the corner, heading back to Maura's ward, most likely telling Nina what to investigate, and making a few calls to Cavanaugh and a few other detectives as well as Dr Pike. Shrugging, she hated having Pike on board anything, but this feeling of hate could not overwhelm the aching in her heart that seemed to even reach the depths of her soul.

Turning her attention back to Maura, she was now clasping Maura's hand in both of hers, kissing each tip of her soft fingers, knowing that nobody would be around for a while in the room allowed her to let her guard down. Brown eyes continued to stare at a beautifully sculpted face that was now sunken and malnourished, nevertheless her symmetrical facial features manages to steal Jane's breath away. Drawing a shaky breath, Jane tried to say something but the words were caught in her throat as her dry lips and mouth were begging for liquids. She couldn't be bothered about it, when the need to get a sentence, a word out, if that's the least her dumb mouth could do right now. She needed to let Maura hear her voice, to try and call Maura back from the darkness she is in now, to let Maura know she is not alone, and to remind herself that Jane Rizzoli never backs down for anything, especially for the person she's so madly in love with now. Her husky voice reverberated in the room, and this time, Jane swore she felt Maura's hand squeeze slightly against her own, soothing the heavy ache in her heart.

" _Hey Maur, I'm here and I won't ever leave you, my love"_


End file.
